Musical Match
by Ms. Confusable
Summary: Soulmate: n. One of two persons compatible with each other in disposition, point of view, or sensitivity. Harry leaves the wizarding world after betrayal from nearly everyone. Who's left to pick up the pieces of his heart? His soulmate of course. HPxEC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting a new story. I mean, I need to be working on my other story. Otherwise the readers might just stab me with my cookie. I don't want to be stabbed by a cookie. That'd be a waste of a perfectly good cookie.**

**Summary**: It's Harry's seventh year and Voldemort's running around killing people left and right. The wizarding population, believing the lies woven by the _Daily Prophet_ and the Ministry of Magic, turn on him. He leaves England with a select few who still believe in him, who aren't dead, and heads over to America. Forks, Washington to be exact.

**Warnings**: (I do these by the chapters) Angst. Maybe you should have half a tissue on hand. Please bear with me, it's just an opening type thing. It will switch from talking about his past with Cedric, Ron and Hermione, and Edward. So if you're confused, I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own Twilight or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.

**P.S. I know that the idea is WAY overused, but oh well.**

_

* * *

_

As we grow up, we learn that even the one person that wasn't supposed to ever let us down, probably will.

That was so true. I never knew that he would turn on me. I guess I should have guessed it though. He was always so hotheaded.

_You'll have your heart broken and you'll break others' hearts._

I never meant to hurt you, my love. Just as I'm sure Cedric never meant to hurt me. But it is for your safety, so I'm sure, eventually, you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do.

_You'll fight with your best friend or maybe even fall in love with them, and you'll cry because time is flying by._

I met them all so long ago. Me and them, bantering and laughing. Now I can't help but wonder, why it had to be this way. Why my tears had to fall. Why my happiness is always so fleeting.

_So take too many pictures, laugh too much, forgive freely, and love like you've never been hurt._

I wish I had taken the Collin up on his offer to teach me photography, when he was still here to teach us. Then I'd have more than just my memories. I wish that we were all still laughing down by the lake, like we had no care in the world. It was just like the meadow. I'm really happy you showed me it. I wish we would still argue, and then a few days later come to our senses and forgive each other again. I wish I was never broken. That my relatives had allowed me to be comfortable around people. I wish that Cedric hadn't left me, so that maybe, there would still be a little love in my life. But if he hadn't left, then I wouldn't have met you, my beloved. But, oh, how I wish I could have given you all of my heart, instead of what was left.

_Life comes with no guarantees, no time outs, no second chances._

I now know that we all take life for granted. We're all lucky to be standing here today. There's no guarantee that we'll live. We can't freeze time, to try and figure things out. We can't always try again. Some of the decisions we make come back to haunt us.

_You just have to live life to the fullest, tell someone what they mean to you and tell someone off, speak out, dance in the pouring rain, hold someone's hand, comfort a friend, fall asleep watching the sun come up, stay up late, be a flirt, and smile until your face hurts._

I still think back to when we were all still friends, getting as close to curfew as we could, pranking the Slytherins, just enjoying ourselves, and later on me and Emmett turning all of Jasper's clothes pink. Then I think back to that day. The day Cedric and I admitted we loved each other. We were both so nervous. Then the next day I remember reprimanding my former-best friend for freaking out about me being gay and dating an older man. I think that day was the day I spoke the most. I told people I didn't care what they thought, even if I did. I ran out in the rain to meet Cedric and we walked hand-in-hand around the grounds.

Now I compare it to the day you announced to the world practically, that you love me. You swooped me up and kissed me. We ditched school, and just sat in the meadow, snogging.

I will never forget comforting Cho when Cedric died, even when I myself couldn't feel anything.

The fondest recollection of him that I have committed to memory was when we snuck out of the castle and we fell asleep in each other's arms, waiting for dawn. We had stayed up late often, just to be together. I can't recall him ever being such a flirt. But I couldn't help but flirt right back. We smiled each and every day. I think I might've strained a muscle or two, but I didn't care. I had Cedric by my side.

You, however, were so scared of breaking me. You were always the perfect gentleman. It was sweet.

_Don't be afraid to take chances or fall in love and most of all, live in the moment because every second you spend angry or upset is a second of happiness you can never get back._

Loving Cedric was the biggest chance I took. I cherish every memory I have of our time together, because our time together was so cruelly cut short.

I took another chance falling for you Edward, not because you looked like Cedric, but because you captured my heart. You loved me for me, with all the quirks that came with the package. And I'm very grateful. It sort of reminds me of the saying "Sometimes you put up walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." It fits pretty well in my opinion. You spent all that time, just trying to see _me_.

I was sad for so long. But then you came, like a candle in the dark. You're my savior. And for that I thank you. But now, I must let you go. My last words for you are:

**Him that I love, I wish to be free -- even from me.**

_-Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

I know that this hurts you, but please move on. Know this, I care for you so much that I am willing to set you free. I love you. Perhaps we will meet in the afterlife.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay the basic passage was found on a website. It said anonymous. But whoever wrote it either had one hell of a life, or was just one smart cookie. Either way, I don't own it. However, I did tweak it to fit the story. But the original part is in italics.

That was my little intro. Sorry for how confusing it was. It went back and forth between his memories of Edward, Cedric and his life at Hogwarts if that makes it any easier for you to understand. If you have any questions, just ask them in you reviews. I would like to know if I should continue or not. I also love suggestions. So **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ms. Confusable


	2. Childish Jewels

****

A/N: Okay, I know that the idea is so overused. But, I think it's because a lot of us, myself included, like the idea. That and I can't think of a good reason for him to leave otherwise. Can you?

Summary: It's Harry's seventh year and Voldemort's running around killing people left and right. The wizarding population, believing the lies woven by the _Daily Prophet_ and the Ministry of Magic, turn on him. He leaves England with a select few who still believe in him, who aren't dead, and heads over to America. Forks, Washington to be exact.

Warnings: Harry OOC, Slash (later), Ron bashing, Dumbles bashing…I can't think of anymore for this chapter. Warnings will change by the chapter by the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own Twilight or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.

P.S. Harry will be rather innocent, and shy in the story, but he knows how to kick booty. So don't worry about that too much. But this is a Cute!Harry/Innocent!Harry type of thing (even if he can think some depressing junk sometimes. Take the Prologue for example). So if you don't like that about him, then leave. I will NOT take flames about his attitude.

* * *

your name is most suitable! im confused alright!! so harry was in love with cedric, ron found out and ditched harry, cedric then left harry for cho (**!), harry got heart broken, edward picked up the pieces, and harry end up killing himself(?), and wishes edward would move on? jeesh! THATS ALOT OF ANGST!

izzyisme92:

I love my name. P

* * *

I like living. I have sometimes been wildly, despairingly, acutely miserable, racked with sorrow, but through it all I still know quite certainly that just to be alive is a grand thing.

-Agatha Christie

**HPxECxHPxECxHPxEC**

It was a cold, cloudy day at Hogwarts. A lone student could be seen sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He had silky, raven hair that ended mid-back, pale skin, and the brightest emerald eyes ever. The lone boy's name was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Golden-Boy, ect. He was small for a teen his age. He was a fairly small height of 5'2". He had wiry muscles from constant running and quidditch practice. He was also very feminine.

The war had been very hard on him. Many of his friends were dead: Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Hagrid, George, Fred, Charlie, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and the list just kept going on. He felt so guilty. If only he were stronger.

But the main reason he was up so high on his own was the conversation he heard between his so-called best friend Ron Weasley and his Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

He had just gone to talk to the headmaster about some of the repairs from the war, when he had heard him and Ron talking.

**Flashback**

_"I thought you said he was going to die! You said I was going to get all of his money! I've spent all of this time risking my life for that brat! He thinks that I want to be his friend." Harry could hear Ron rant._

_"Not to fear, my boy. You know how fickle the Wizarding World can be. You've seen it yourself. So just go have a little chat with Ms. Skeeter," Dumbledore remarked._

_Harry didn't want to listen to them anymore. So he fled and pretended that he never heard the conversation when Ron came and talked to him later._

_But the next morning, the Daily Prophet came._

**BOY-WHO-LIVED GONE EVIL?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**It's come to the publics' knowledge that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, has been hanging around Mr. Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is it a potential sign that Mr. Potter is going dark? This writer believes so.**

**One of his schoolmates, who has decided to stay anonymous, tells us a rather interesting piece of information.**

**"Potter was likely to go evil from the beginning. Did you know he's a parseltongue?"**

**Parseltongue, for our lovely readers, means a wizard or witch who can talk to snakes. A trait he shares with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**

**This is just a question, but why did he take so long to defeat the Dark Lord? The only person alive at this point that matches him in power would be Albus Dumbledore. Was Mr. Potter just waiting for no one to get in his way to power?**

**For more information about Parseltongues flip to page 4A.**

**For the full list of casualties turn to page 7B.**

**For more theories about Mr. Potter go to page 3A.**

_As soon as he had read the article, he ran. He didn't look where his legs took him. And when he finally stopped, he realized he was on the Astronomy Tower. He just sat down._

* * *

So now the Savior just sat there. Morning soon turned to afternoon and afternoon drifted into evening.

He didn't notice that there were tears streaming down his face. His heart was breaking. For he indeed knew that the world he was in now was very fickle. And he knew who tipped off the Prophet.

His heart was breaking.

His best friend and the man he thought of as a grandfather had turned on him. Most likely everyone else with them.

He was contemplating what he was going to do next when the door burst open. In the doorway was Hermione, Neville, and Draco.

Hermione immediately rushed to him and nearly hugged the boy to death. "Oh Harry. I can't believe the trash the Ministry is spewing now. You just did the world a big favor, and what do they do? Try and make you seem like the next bad guy."

"It was Ron and Dumbledore," Harry said softly.

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed. Neville looked furious and Draco looked shocked.

"Nev, what's wrong?" Harry asked in his soft, sweet voice.

"Everything. Ron, Dumbledore, the Ministry, people, oh just everything," he ranted. He walked up and picked they green-eyed beauty and settled him against his hip, like one did a toddler.

The war had been good to Neville. He had filled out nicely, lost his nervous stuttering, and was exceedingly brave. And he was exceptionally handsome at 6'3". His hair was now down to his shoulders in a stylishly shaggy cut with blond highlights.

Harry on the other hand, did not fare so well. He lost weight, ate less and less, stressed over the battles and raids, got little sleep, had nightmares, and he never smiled. His jewel-like eyes, while still beautiful, were...haunted, empty, hurt, and above all, tired. It was like looking at a murder scene. It was horrible and gruesome, but you couldn't look away.

When the war ended, it had some lasting effects on him. He was still awfully quiet, didn't eat as much, and he grew very child-like. He would fall asleep very easily, was entertained by the littlest things, was incredibly emotional, and the biggest change was that he became especially shy around people. He used to be a bit of a social butterfly.

Hermione had magically straightened her shoulder-length hair and it was pulled back at the nape of her neck. She was really pretty, Harry thought. She's very nice too.

Draco had joined the "Light" side when both of his parents had been murdered. Voldemort said it was to set an example to everyone. His features were aristocratic, and he held an air of sophistication. He was 6'2" with silky blond hair that went to his shoulders.

Harry rested his head on Neville's shoulder. He was feeling kind of sleepy.

"Draco?" Harry asked, his voice slurred with fatigue.

The blond simply glided over to him and rested his hand on top of his head. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

And so they did.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm fairly happy with the chapter. It's one of those things you need to put in, otherwise people will have to guess and all of that junk. So, "Obvious-Fill-In-The-Blank" chapter-wise, I'd give it a 8.5.**

**Please Review. I know you hear this like, every time you read, but it really does help me. I love it when people tell me they like the chapter, but what really makes me happy is when the reviewer tells me what they liked, what they liked about it, or something funny that happened when they were reading.**

**See ya,**

**Ms. Confusable**


	3. Snuggle

********************

****

**A/N: I think I should put my own personal warning on each and every story of mine.**

_**WARNING: MAY BE EXCRUCIATINGLY LONG WAITS FOR CHAPTERS!**_

**I mean really, how long was I gone? I am such a bad procrastinator. I shall trying to get better about that. Sowwy! I'm going to make this longer than normal because of this. I hope that makes up for not updating.**

**Summary: **It's Harry's seventh year and Voldemort's running around killing people left and right. The wizarding population, believing the lies woven by the Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic, turn on him. He leaves England with a select few who still believe in him, who aren't dead, and heads over to America. Forks, Washington to be exact.

**Warnings: **Draco with a sharp quill? Harry thinking weirdly? I dunno, this chapter is pretty kiddie safe.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own

**P.S.** Harry will be rather innocent, and shy in the story, but he knows how to kick booty. So don't worry about that too much. But this is a **Cute!Harry/Innocent!Harry** type of thing (even if he can think some depressing junk sometimes. Take the Prologue for example). So if you don't like that about him, then leave. I will NOT take flames about his attitude. Concerns, sure, but be nice about it.

************************

_**

* * *

**_

Hehe, this chapter was a lot less confusing than the last one. Quite a good chapter, thanks for putting in the descriptions of the characters, I really like it when authors do that.

Mimaindi:

I think it's in my rights to be confusing (considering my username) and it's kind of something that I do naturally. I confuse myself daily. ^-^ I also understand what you mean about the character descriptions. I like it too, because otherwise you don't know if the author changed it, or if it's the same as in the book, or some other option. Plus, I just love describing how small and adorable Harry is compared to everyone else!

* * *

_The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for._

_–__Allan K. Chalmers_

********************

**

* * *

**

_Last Time_

"_Draco?" Harry asked, his voice slurred with fatigue._

_The blond simply glided over to him and rested his hand on top of his head. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."_

_And so they did._

**********

* * *

**

Harry was bored. When they all headed back in, they went to the Room of Requirements. Neville said it was because they didn't want to be anywhere near Ron.

The room was styled like the Gryffindor common room, with a few tweaks here and there. In one corner there where beds, in another there was a small kitchenette with a table and enough chairs for each of them, and in the third corner there was a door with a sign hanging up declaring it to be the bathroom.

Along the wall was a fireplace with comfy couches and a couple of squishy armchairs.

Everyone had decided that it was time for bed, and immediately headed for said piece of sleeping furniture.

Neville didn't put him down. Instead he placed him in one of the beds, and crawled in afterwards, tenderly wrapping his strong arms around his (Harry's) petite waist.

Harry was kind of glad. He didn't want to be alone. He also knew that Neville meant it as a brother, no romantic feelings whatsoever.

But he was also annoyed. Not at Neville. No, he was annoyed that he had to go to sleep. He wasn't sleepy at all.

Harry turned around in the embrace. He poked Neville in the stomach, whispering, "Nev, are you awake?"

Neville grunted and peeked open an eye.

"Ry, you should be asleep," he scolded softly.

"I can't sleep though," Harry whined softly, despite the tiny voice in his head telling him to wake up the others. He didn't think they would like that very much. Although...maybe seeing their reactions would make it worthwhile.

Neville rolled his eyes and gently turned Harry onto his belly. He started rubbing the emerald eyed beauty's back very soothingly.

"Here, this should help. You were sleepy beforehand, shouldn't you still be?"

"Nope," Harry murmured, already feeling the effects of Neville's loving ministrations.

But not even five minutes later, he was out like a light.

Neville shook his head with a fond smile on his face. He gathered the delicate boy back into his arms and fell back into the land of dreams.

* * *

It was late in the morning before everyone was up.

They all sat around the fire on the floor, or in Harry's case, on Neville's lap.

Hermione was the first one to speak.

"I think we should leave."

Everyone stared at her in silence, before Draco spoke up.

"I'm sorry to say, but I agree with her. It won't be too long before the people start getting violent. We should get as far away from England as soon as we can."

"How will we know where to go?" Neville asked.

"Well, sometimes muggles like to do this type of game. You spin a globe and wherever your finger lands is where you go. You just keep narrowing it down," Hermione stated.

"That sounds fun!" Harry squealed. "Let's do it!"

They found a globe tucked away in a nook that when they looked again it wasn't there. They sat back down and Neville spun the globe. He took Harry's frail wrist and placed his pointer finger down.

The globe eventually slowed down. It stopped on North America.

Hermione then grabbed a map of North America and a sharpened quill. She then handed them to Neville. He spelled the map onto the wall and stepped back. He closed his eyes and tossed the quill. He opened his eyes to see the quill stuck in a northern state called Washington.

Hermione plucked the quill from the wall and spelled a detailed map of Washington over the other map. She handed the quill to Draco, who easily flung it in the direction of the wall.

They all walked over to the map. The quill was poking out of a small dot labeled FORKS.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Draco muttered.

"Don't worry, Drake! If you don't like their clothes, I can make you some!" Harry reassured childishly.

What many people didn't know was that Harry could sew. Only Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Luna had known he could. Harry could easily start his own line. He liked to create his own style, which was anything that he felt like wearing. Draco especially liked his clothes line.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess it couldn't be that bad," Draco drawled softly to the boy.

Draco had cooled down a lot as the war progressed. He said it was because he didn't had to wear anymore masks. Harry personally thought it was because the Dark Lord had at one point possibly shoved his wand up Draco's bum and now that he was free it was gone. The wand, not Draco's bum. _But_, that would be kind of funny...

Harry giggled at the odd train of thought his mind had traveled to.

"We need to try and find a house open there. I'm sure by the time we find one, we can be packed and have our money transferred," Hermione stated, ignoring Harry's random giggle fit.

* * *

As it turned out, they didn't need to worry. Sirius owned a house just outside of Forks near the many vast forests. They had also found out that it was because he had VERY distant relatives there. Billy Black was like, his fourth cousin who knows how many times removed. **A/N: If anyone can explain the whole removed thing to me I'd be EXTREMELY happy.**

It took them a month to gather locate the house, pack, contact Mr. Black, and transfer their money into a muggle bank. But at the end of the month they were all boarding a plane heading towards Seattle Washington.

Harry sat next to the window with Neville to the right of him. Hermione and Draco sat behind them.

Harry stared out the window as they left the ground. It would be his last glimpse of his home land. But he was very willing to start again. He was willing to because…the place he was heading was named after a utensil. Really, who named a place Forks? Was there a place named Spoons, or Knives somewhere? Harry couldn't help but wonder as he drifted off against Neville's broad shoulder.******************A/N: First and Foremost, NEVILLE AND HARRY ARE NOT TOGETHER. They are like, really close brothers. It could almost be considered as a parental relationship.**

* * *

"Harry, come on, you need to wake up," Neville whimpered. They had landed and only a handful of people were still on the plane. And he _really had to go **pee**_!

"Five more minutes," the sleeping boy mumbled.

Hermione and Draco stayed seated behind them and traded amused looks before turning back to the pair.

"Harry-"

"NOOOO!" Harry whined and tightened his surprisingly strong grip on Neville's arm. He wriggled around a bit then settled down again, still sleeping.

Neville glanced back at Draco with a hopeful look on his face. "Please?"

"No."

Neville widened his eyes in an attempt to copy Harry's pout. The two males stared each other down. Not even five minutes later Draco broke.

"FINE!"

The blonde stood up and pried off the hand trapping the Herbology expert. He then picked Harry up, the boy sleeping through the whole thing.

Neville couldn't wait any longer. He _flew_ off the plane and into the nearest bathroom, only stopping long enough to mke sure it was a **Male** restroom. He didn't want to face the wrath of angry females like Seamus did. The poor boy.

A few minutes later he exited with a content expression on his face. He looked around, trying to spot his friends, when suddenly, someone jumped on his back. Startled he spun around, throwing both of them off balance.

"Oof!" Neville grunted as Harrt fell on him.

"Sowwy," the smaller boy grinned sheepishly.

"S'all right. Let's go find Hermione and Draco. Then we can see the house."

"Okey dokey."

The pair started off in search of the other half of their group.

When found, they hailed a taxi, to the disgruntlement of a certain blond. But Harry didn't let that bring him down. This was sure to be a better life, guarenteed. Forks wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**Me: And that's a rap!**

**Draco: Sure took you long enough.**

**Me: Shut up. I forgot okay? And I blame school. Sure, that doesn't cover summer, but that, my friends, would be writers' block at its worst.**

**Draco: Suuuure.**

**Me: -glares- Anyway, please review. I really like knowing what y'all think.**

**Harry: It also helps her write. So...review away!**

**Until next time,**

**Ms. Confusable**


End file.
